Light of the Child
by JazzyPennyReid
Summary: A mentally didturbed girl on a mission... and what is wrong with Reid?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Maria McClelland was just going about her usual hassle of getting her 12 year old daughter off her laptop and into bed, before midnight. Marcus, who was 14, was playing guitar hero upstairs, and if Maria didn't get him to shut up, the neighbours would start complaining again.

"Mark! Quiet Please!" She knew Marcus would be more willing to cooperate if she called him Mark.

Despite the subtle yet harsh comments she got from other mums from the school gate about how spoilt her children were, she loved them dearly, and only wanted her little misbehaving angles to be happy. She went to great lengths to give them the best lives they could, without their father.

"Sasha, please put your laptop away before I confiscate it. I will, you know! You have 20 minutes to get ready!"  
>"But mum..."<p>

"No 'buts' please. Do it now."

Sasha laughed at that; she loved it when her mum said, 'buts'. It almost made her happy to do what she asked. Almost.  
>"Ok, mum, I'm going, but you have to make Mark shut up too, or it's not fair. How can I sleep with that racket in the next bedroom?"<p>

"Right. _Mark_! Shush now! I'm going to take that thing away from you if you don't have it turned off in the next 30 seconds!"

Mark groaned. He so loved to make as much noise as possible with his guitar, it made him feel noticed, powerful. He switched it off anyway, even though he knew his mum would never take it off him. She wouldn't want to upset him. He climbed mechanically into his pyjamas, and raced to the bathroom, just beating Sasha. She moaned and banged on the door, but Mark didn't feel guilty, he took half the amount of time she did.

"Sasha! Stop banging that door!" yelled her mum, "He won't be long." The same thing happened every morning and evening, without fail. She would have to invest in a new bathroom at some point. It wouldn't take a huge chunk out of their sizeable bank account.

Finally, a lot later than midnight, Maria settled herself into bed, knowing that her kids were safe and happily asleep in bed, and that she could get a good night's sleep before the normal chaos of the Wednesday morning to follow.

Just before she drifted off to sleep, a small thought whispered at the back of her head, and she wondered if she had locked the door...

Rose-Alicia crept quietly around the back of the McClelland house, her walkie-talkie secured on her left hip. Fear racked through her, she had never done anything like this before – she was only 16, why was Dean making her do this? She didn't _want_ to kill Sasha, she even knew her brother from school, and he was nice, for a spoilt 14 year old... _I don't have to do this,_ she thought to herself as she made her way shakily towards the unlocked back door.

But no, she _did _have to. Or she would be in serious trouble with Dean... No. That was just selfish. She _couldn't _kill Sasha McClelland. She would withstand whatever Dean did to her to keep her alive. She couldn't allow someone to die just to save herself from a little beating from her master. No, she would do her best to keep Sasha quiet, but alive.

She opened the door as quietly as possible, making sure to turn off her walkie-talkie so it wouldn't bleep and ruin everything. She crept up the stairs, and opened the first door; no, just Marcus. Not him. The second door; no, just Maria. Must be the third door then.

It creaked slightly as it opened, and, although it was dark, Rose could see the outline of Sasha in bed, opposite the door, right by the front window, where the curtains were open. Damn. There was no way Rose could capture Sasha and gag her right by the front window! She would just have to try and reach across to close the curtains. Yes! She managed it.

She placed her hand gently on Sasha's shoulder, trying to wake her up gently, so she wouldn't scream. She was so young, with beautiful white-blond hair flowing gently over the pillow. There was no way Rose could kill her. Her job was to kidnap her, bring her to Dean, where he would take information from her, then Rose would offer to take her home, and once she had her in the car, she was supposed to kill her, so she couldn't tell, and ruin Dean's plans. But she wouldn't. She would hide her and keep her prisoner if necessary, to keep the young girl alive.

Sasha moaned and turned over, towards Rose. She opened her eyes briefly, and muttered something under her breath.

"Sasha," Rose whispered, "Wake up, please. I need to talk to you."

"No, mum, it's not morning yet..."

"I'm not your mum, Sasha, I'm Rose, and I need you to come with me."

"Why...?"

"Don't worry about why, just come."

So Sasha came, clambering out of bed and slowly pulling on a jumper.

"Why aren't you afraid?" Asked Rose, who was quite bewildered by Sasha's calm and willingness to come with her.

"No need to be afraid." She said simply. Rose and Sasha crept as quietly as they could around the house and to the car Rose had driven in. Sasha climbed into the front seat. Rose looked across at her when she was seated. She was completely and utterly confused.

Why aren't you trying to escape? I've kidnapped people before, and it shouldn't be this easy..."

"It won't be"

"Oh. So, you have some kind of plan? Because if it's going to work, it would have to be a good one."

Rose reached across and felt the pocket of Sasha's hoodie, and checked that she didn't have her mobile, then she brought out some handcuffs, and tried to place them on Sasha's wrists, but that was when Sasha finally showed some real rebellion.

"Ow!" yelled Rose, because before she could get the handcuffs on, Sasha had slapped her clean across her face.

Sasha reached for the door handle, and tried to escape, but Rose had been smart enough to lock the doors. Sasha turned round and hit Rose again, but this time Rose grabbed her wrists and managed to get the handcuffs on.

"That plan didn't work then," Rose said smartly to Sasha.

"Hmm, that wasn't my original plan, just a spur of the moment decision."

For a twelve year old, Sasha was brave, and quite smart. She had lulled Rose into a false sense of security, but she knew better now. Probably so that she wouldn't put her family in danger, not that Rose wanted anything to do with them.

Rose pulled out of the drive, and made her way down the road far faster than she should have been in the dark, and as a newly qualified driver. She kept glancing nervously over at Sasha, just in case she tried something dangerous. She wasn't very confident behind the wheel, and she sensed that Sasha had noticed that, she jumped at every set of headlights coming towards them, and turned her corners in a jagged way.

Then Sasha reached both her hands across and grabbed the steering wheel just as a tight corner neared the car, and they went veering across the road, and into the opposite hedge.

That was the last thing Sasha remembered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The BAU team were all seated around the Round Table, listening to JJ as she delivered the briefing.

"Last night, 12 year old Sasha McClelland was reported missing from her home in Galveston, Texas. Police are assuming she left of her own accord, as there was no sign of forced entry to her home and no proof of any struggle."

"So why are we involved?" Asked Prentiss, remembering that they had never been involved in missing children when the police were sure it was not suspicious, and not in need of profiling.

"Because, although the police believe it to be neutral, Sasha's mother recalled that she had forgotten to lock the door that night, and she knows that Sasha wouldn't put up a fight, for fear of her mother getting into trouble, and she would have found some other way of escaping that wouldn't put her family at risk."

"So some officer bought this?" Asked Morgan sceptically.

"Well, the officer she spoke to previously worked for the Child Protection Agency, and he believes that there is no excuse for not getting the BAU involved when there is a chance this child could have been kidnapped."

"Then we have no time to lose," said Rossi quickly, "let's go!"

"Wait," Morgan interrupted, "Has anyone seen Reid?"

The team looked around, and noticed he was missing.

"He was around yesterday, but he was pretty quiet, no random statistics or anything." Garcia sounded concerned. "He didn't look too great."

"I'll call him," Prentiss offered.

"Wheels up in 20." Hotchner lead the team out of the room

When she was alone, Prentiss called Reid.

"Hey," she said brightly when he picked up, "You are coming out today, right? There's a missing child, and we could do with your statistics you know. They really are useful."

"Sure, sorry, I slept through my alarm," Reid sounded tired, and his voice was slightly hoarse.

"Reid, are you ok?"

"Yeah, sure. What time do I need to be on the plane?"

"20 minutes, can you make that?"

"Yeah, see you there, thanks Emily. Bye" He hung up.

_Hmm, _thought Emily.

Later, when everyone was on the plane, they briefed Reid, and Garcia ran a list of people living in and around Galveston with records in child abduction.

"Go back at least 10 years; it's not unusual for child abductors to leave several years between kidnappings." Hotchner spoke to her through the webcam.

"On it." Garcia replied.

"I don't think we've ever been to Galveston on a case before, have we?" JJ was looking at Reid, since he remembered every case, but he had his eyes closed, and wasn't listening.

"Reid?" Morgan, who was sitting beside him, shook his shoulder, "Reid."

No response.

Emily went over and shook him rather more roughly than Morgan had, "Reid!"

Reid opened his eyes suddenly, "Wha...? Oh, sorry. I fell asleep."

"No kidding," joked Morgan. Then his face turned serious, "Reid, are you sure you're ok?"

"Absolutely." Reid said simply. "I'm fine."

Morgan thought for a while, and then decided to let it go.

"You got anything Garcia?" Rossi was looking anxiously at Reid, but he wasn't going to let himself to be distracted. This 12 year old girl needed him.

"I never knew there were so many evil men in Galveston." Garcia sounded annoyed. "There are 57 males, but, oddly, there is one girl, Rose-Alicia Johnston, who has quite a record. She has petty theft, she served 3 years in Juvi', and she is only 16. She claimed in court that she was being used by a man called Dean, but they never got his full name. She was locked up anyway."

"Why does she stand out then?" asked Morgan.

"See, here's the thing, she was reported missing from Juvi' 6 months ago, she was supposed to serve 5 years, but she escaped, and since then there has been three evenly spaced abductions from Galveston, all three children were 12 year old girls from the local primary school. They have all been presumed dead. Did the police not inform you of all this?"

JJ replied sharply, "No, if we had heard, we would have been on the case much sooner, I think this is a serial. That's got to be them. This Dean person might still be using Rose-Alicia, and if he is, we have to find him, fast." She sounded frantic, as if she wanted the plane to land sooner.

"Anyone on your list with the first or last name Dean?" Hotchner asked.

"Quite a few... Sir." Garcia replied through the crackly webcam.

"It's probably a code name of some kind; an abductor would never tell anyone his real name, especially an accomplice who doesn't seem afraid to betray him." Emily said logically. "I mean, she gave them all the information she had to the court, according to the report Garcia sent to my iPhone."

"What about the girl, any history of abuse from her family, problems at school, mental disabilities even?" Rossi said, glancing at Reid again, who still hadn't said anything. He was just staring at the screen where Garcia had just disappeared from, probably to make herself a mug of hot chocolate. "Oi, Garcia!"

"I'm here, sir, I'm always right here!" Garcia called from the other side of the room.

"Any interesting or useful facts on child abductors, Reid?"

"10% of child abductions result in the child being found alive within 24 hours."

Apparently he could still remember facts when he was in another world of his own, then.

Garcia came back, and said, "She had an extremely abusive father, and she was in and out of the ER almost weekly, but her younger sister, has...never been recorded visiting the hospital for anything other than severe appendicitis which unfortunately killed her. No mental problems, or scholastic incidents. She was pretty beat-up though, according to these reports."

"Alright, thanks baby girl." Replied Morgan.

"Garcia, how old was her younger sister when she died?" Asked JJ, some ideas forming in her mind.

"She...was...12 years old, and she had blond hair and attended the same primary school as all these other kids. Funny, right? Right? No, not funny..."

"What if she made up this Dean person, and she's getting revenge on the loss of her sister..."

The plane landed sooner than JJ was expecting, and as they were introduced to the Sherriff at Galveston Police Dept, she thought about how they would go about finding Sasha, would they profile Dean, or Rose-Alicia? Apparently, Rose wasn't afraid to tell tales on Dean, and the fact that Dean had not trusted her with his full name suggested that their relationship was not exactly friendly. But then again, Dean might not be the leader of this organisation.

When they got set up in the small office with extremely bad coffee, she voiced her views to the team.

"So, supposing Rose is the one who is in charge, maybe Dean is younger than her, and the place where Sasha was taken would be Rose's choice, not Dean's."

"I still think we should check out this Dean, just in case." Rossi replied.

"Garcia, look up anyone living or working within a 50 mile radius of the abduction site with the first or sur-name Dean. They may not have child abduction records, any records at all would do." As Hotchner spoke, he noticed Reid leave the room, in the opposite direction from the coffee machine.

"Sir, that's a lot of names. How can I narrow this down?" Garcia said with a hint of despair.

"Try men with abusive histories, either victims or abusers."

"That's still in the hundreds sir."

"Ok, just victims then. That would be more likely." Hotchner was becoming agitated.

"That's...46. Anything more? Reid will know something..."

Morgan stuck his head out the door, "Reid!" He yelled.

Reid appeared at the door, "Sorry..."

"Reid, how can we narrow down this search?" Hotchner asked, worried, if this girl was missing, their only lead was Rose and Dean, and they had at the most 15 hours.

"Erm...you could try making the search area smaller...? Child abductors usually work on home turf. Make it living only."

"Nope, no-one. Odd. There's like, nobody with the name Dean who lives there, or has any records at all..."

JJ broke in, "Ok, I think we should give up on Dean, Rose-Alicia is looking more and more like our leader."

"Ok," Garcia was working her socks off, "After she was reported missing from Juvi, she actually checked in at an ER in Galveston...last night!"

"Ok, where is she now?" Anticipation crept into Prentiss's voice, "Why was she in the ER?"

Garcia spoke quickly, "She suffered severe head trauma, with shards of glass embedded in her head...eek...they can't get her to talk, and they've contacted the Juvi. Sounds like a car accident."

"So, she might have had Sasha in the car, with her?" Morgan sounded doubtful, but it was worth a shot.

"You know, the chances of Rose-Alicia checking in at an ER, when the accident occurred _with_ Sasha in the car, is extremely unlikely, it would give us a clear lead to finding her." Hotchner put in.

"Maybe she wanted us to find her?" Reid spoke for the first time in a while, on to something.

"Perhaps, but she might be fooling us, as well, what if it's a trap?" Said JJ, "But I suppose it would do no harm to talk to her."

"The ER says she won't talk," Garcia pointed out.

"I'm sure I can pull some strings," said Emily, smiling a little, "I mean, what kind of trap could she set up in the ER?"

"Right," said Hotchner, "take Reid with you. Garcia, the name of the ER?"

"Abbey Road Hospital."

"Thanks," Reid followed Prentiss out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Emily?" Reid said when they were in the SUV on their way to the hospital.

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking..."

"Aren't you always?"

"Yeah..."

"Well?"

"Erm...I think we're missing something. If Rose is the leader of this operation, she might _not_ be looking to avenge her sister's death."

"Why wouldn't she? You would want to, wouldn't you?"

"Well, I wouldn't know...but I think it is more likely that she wants to kill her over and over again. Her sister was apparently loved by her father, but Rose was sent into the ER again and again, seriously beaten. Wouldn't she hold a grudge?"

"Well, she would be more likely to want to get revenge on her father wouldn't she?"

"Not necessarily, especially since according to the reports he is dead, because she might blame her sister... or think that she did something right that Rose-Alicia didn't... hey! Maybe she wants answers? Perhaps she believes that similar kids will have the same experience?"

"That's unlikely, but it's a possibility. You want to call Hotch?"

"No... I'll talk to Rose first. This is a very peculiar case...It's not very often we figure out the un-sub on the jet, then find her lying down in a hospital bed waiting for us..."

"True...I guess we have to work backwards...we've figured out the victimology, and we have the un-sub, we just have to figure out where the heck the victim is. But where does Dean come in?"

Reid thought for a while. "Perhaps Dean doesn't exist at all...Garcia couldn't narrow down the search because this person doesn't exist!"

Prentiss look utterly confused... "We only established that Rose was the leader, how could Dean not exist?"

"He might be a figment of her hallucinations..."

"You're saying she's mentally confused?" Emily sounded confused herself.

"Well, if she wants answers from these girls, she could be under some impression that Dean is helping her to do it, so she would look up to him. Maybe Dean is a recreation of her father... but, if she was Paranoid, she would occasionally break out of her illusion, and she might regret taking Sasha, and let her go. Or, she might have been brought out of her illusion in the crash, freaked out, and killed her. I'll get Garcia to check for mysterious car accidents last night, or reports of abandoned vehicles."

Reid sat back in his seat and closed his eyes.

"Are...you going to call Garcia?" Prentiss was concerned, what the heck was going on with him?

"Yeah... Sorry." Reid took out his phone, and called Garcia.

Prentiss thought for a while. They were almost at the hospital, and she thought about what she was going to say to Rose-Alicia, and how she was going to get answers. If Reid was right, despite the fact that he appeared to be in some sort dream world, they needed to be very careful what they said to Rose, and if they said the wrong thing, they might trigger a reaction causing her to go into a schizophrenic break, and then they probably wouldn't get another word out of her.

Morgan and Hotchner had gone to the scene of Sasha's abduction.

Back at the Police Department, Rossi and JJ were looking over the files of each of the other three girls previously abducted from Galveston, to see if they could make any more connections, such as addresses, helping them to find Sasha.

"Ok, the first two girls were abducted from their homes, both in the same neighbourhood, about ten doors apart...why weren't we informed of all this?" JJ was becoming increasingly annoyed with the Sherriff, who had not been a lot of help throughout the investigation.

Rossi replied, "And the third...was taken from a park... three miles west of the neighbourhood where the first two lived. Ok, whether this is Dean or Rose's work, one of them lives, or has lived in this area."

"Well, Rose-Alicia's previous address was a couple of blocks away, but she moved house when she was 13... Just after her sister died." Garcia appeared on the webcam beside Rossi, making him jump.

"Ok, so Rose-Alicia is definitely our leader, if Dean actually exists." JJ moved to pick up her phone to call Prentiss, but Garcia stopped her.

"Incoming call from Dr Reid," she said through the webcam. "Yellow, what can the mistress of all technology do for one tall and handsome man this fine day?"

"Hey Garcia, we think Rose-Alicia is the leader –"

"Yes, Reid, JJ told me that," Garcia interrupted with a smile.

"Ok, but we think she could be a Paranoid Schizophrenic, who is hallucinating – I hope you have me on speaker?"

"Oh – yes, right now, Dr!"

"Ok," Reid repeated himself, then went on, in a rather fast, babbling fashion, "We think she is under and illusion that Dean is helping her get answers from these children she takes, and then kills them so they can't tell on her. No witnesses type thing."

"Whoa, slow down, Reid. What answers?"

"She wants revenge on her sister, for doing something to make her dad love her, and not Rose-Alicia. She thinks that girls of a similar background may have a similar experience, so they could tell her how she could have made things right with her father. Oh yes, and Dean might be a re-invention of her father."

"Riiiiight..." Said Rossi.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Garcia replied impatiently.

"Look up recently abandoned vehicles, in the east direction from the McClelland house, that's the direction Morgan reported the vehicle had gone. Tyre tracks apparently. Inexperienced driver-style skids."

"Ok...there were two within a three mile radius, and five more, within the next five miles. No fatalities last night, Sirs, Miss's and Dr's..." she trailed off.

"Go for the one closest to the crime-scene, Sasha might have tried to escape, causing an accident," said JJ.

"Ok, I'll send Morgan and Hotch." Said Prentiss, the anticipation of the chase creeping into her voice.

When Morgan had received the call, he and Hotch went directly to the scene of the accident.

"So, Hotch, what on earth do you think this girls playing at?"

"Well, that depends how accurate you think Reid's profile is..."

"I'm pretty sure he would be able to tell if someone else had the same condition as him -" Morgan broke off under Hotch's glare.

"You just said he was schizophrenic."

Morgan looked stunned for a minute. "I..." He started to walk away, "Forget it. I didn't mean it... I..."

"Don't worry... I think we've all started to notice. Just don't say anything to him, ok?" Hotch tried to speak as calmly as possible, "We all knew something could happen one day...and I guess it's starting to."

"Yeah... I just... Wow." Morgan was lost for words.

"Let's focus on the case?" Hotch tried to bring them back to reality.

"Yeah... Ok."

"So, she has Sasha in the back seat? Or in the front with her..."  
>"Either way, Sasha would easily be able to stop Rose-Alicia, or grab the wheel. She could have covered her eyes or something?"<p>

"It's a possibility, but she would be able to grab the wheel more easily in the front, so Rose-Alicia probably forced her in the back..."

"So she grabs the wheel, and Rose spins out of control...landing the car here..."

"Rose is knocked unconscious, so Sasha runs away...but where does she go?"

"Not back to the house anyway."

"Or maybe Rose-Alicia was the first to get away, and felt that it would be safe for her to turn up at an ER because they wouldn't be able to trace her back to the accident.

"That would explain why she's not hiding... but where on earth is Sasha?" Hotchner was slightly less anxious now that they knew Rose-Alicia was not with Sasha.

Morgan put in, "But say Dean is real...would he have been able to find Sasha? Did he have contact with Rose?"

"It's a possibility, but I don't think we should worry too much about Dean. He doesn't appear to be either dominant or even closely involved in any of this."

Hotchner had an idea. He called Garcia, "Hey, Garcia, what more can you find out about Rose's mother?"

Garcia replied, "Her name is Heather Johnston, and she is... 48 years old. She was a lawyer in Washington for 12 years, but she was recently sacked...and is now living in Galveston, unemployed."

"Ok, so we could talk to her, and see if she knows anything about anyone called Dean, or if she could help us to find out where Rose may have been trying to take Sasha."

"So, if Sasha was knocked out she would be confused, or have a concussion, so she may have willingly gone with Rose wherever she wanted her to. Rose may have been able to get a taxi somewhere, with Sasha following her because she was confused."

"Exactly, which is why we need to talk to Heather."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I just gotta say, thank you to all you guys who alerted and favourited (and reviewed) my story! It's only my first so it's pretty exciting! :D Thanks! Please Reid and Review! (Much appreciated...)

Reid and Emily arrived at the hospital.

"Hey, I'm Agent Prentiss, and this is Dr Reid – we're from the FBI"

The hospital secretary sounded surprised, "The FBI? Why?"

Prentiss put on her patient voice, "Yes, we'd like to talk with Rose-Alicia Johnston please? We're on a private investigation."

"Oh... ok, well... right this way." The skinny, blonde receptionist led them through some double-doors without windows, and down a very bright, white corridor, and Emily could have sworn that she saw Reid flinch.

"Just through here... I won't go with you..." The young nurse hurried off.

Emily gave Reid a funny look, "Why is she so nervous do you think?"

"Maybe she's squeamish?" Suggested Reid vaguely.

"I don't know... I think it's more than that. Well, only one way to find out." She pushed open the door to ward number 23, and walked purposefully across to the blue-patterned curtains which surrounded Rose's bed. Reid followed more hesitantly.

"Rose-Alicia? My name is Emily Prentiss, I'm with the FBI. Do you mind if I open these?"

Reid stood quietly, and then whispered, "Perhaps I should go outside? She might respond better of it's just you."

"Good idea," Emily replied.

As Reid made his way quietly back outside, Emily spoke again, "Rose-Alicia? Can I come in and talk to you?"

No response. "Er, Rose? Can I?" Emily was becoming both intrigued and impatient.

"Ok..." Came a muffled voice, which sounded like it was under the covers.

Emily pushed back the curtains, and positively gasped when she saw who was there. She knew she recognised her. She was some relation of Reid's... but she couldn't think who... perhaps a distant cousin? Maybe that was why Reid had been acting so strange on the journey over, practically figuring out the case in the car, in the space of 5 minutes. He had the whole thing sussed out.

"Hey, Rose." She was determined to keep her cool – she needed some form of evidence, otherwise she would be trying to work against Reid. "Would you mind if I asked you a few questions?"

"Sure... You're in the BAU aren't you?"

"Yes..." Emily replied slowly, "I am."

"So... you're going to try to analyse what I say."

"I'm going to try to use it to form a profile, which is like a theory to – "

"To help you find who the Un-Sub is. I know." Prentiss was quite surprised. The only time she had seen Rose-Alicia – or even heard Reid mention her before - was at Reid's, "10 years at the BAU celebration"... she had been invited then, but even then she had only seen them talk briefly.

"Did Reid tell you a lot about the BAU?" Prentiss asked tentatively.

"No, but since his mum's sister is my mum, I read a lot of the letters he sends to Diana."

"Oh... So you know all about the 'memory-recall' exercises?"

"Yeah, I do, but why would you want to do one on me?"

Emily smiled slightly, "I never said I did... why would you think I would want to do one with you?"

"I don't know, it just sounded like that was where you were headed with that question... Spencer is here, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is." Emily wondered whether Reid had left because he didn't want to talk with Rose-Alicia.

"You only allowed me to open these curtains after you had heard Reid leave."

"So?" Rose sounded indignant. "Maybe I didn't want to talk to him?"

"But why wouldn't you? I mean he's what... your cousin?"

"That doesn't mean I want to talk to him."

"Maybe that is why you _don't _want to talk to him...?"

Rose didn't reply.

"Rose...why are you here? With your head split open?"

Again, Rose didn't reply – she just stared at the ceiling.

"Will I go and get Reid– I mean, Spencer?"

"No!" Rose's sudden outburst made Emily jump, and she instantly regretted it. She knew not to anger Rose-Alicia – she was in a schizophrenic break, and it would be extremely stupid to anger her.

"Rose, I'm sorry..."

"No!" Rose screamed again, "No! _No! _NO!"

"Ok, Ok, Rose... just calm down ok? Rose? Look at me. Look at me. Good" Emily did her best to stay calm and composed, as she re-gained control over the situation.

Meanwhile, outside, Reid was sitting on one of the chairs outside the ward. He had his head in his hands, trying to block out the harsh light in the corridor. His head was throbbing, and he couldn't focus. He tried isolate his mind from his head, and found himself in a semi-conscious state, but he found he could focus better. He thought about Rose-Alicia, and how he was sure that Emily would recognise her. He had known all along, ever since Garcia had mentioned Dean. Dean had always been Rose's idol, he was her step-father, and had been killed in a motor-cycle accident.

She hadn't seen him much though, because her mother was a Paranoid Schizophrenic who had been hospitalized, so Rose lived with her biological father, along with her younger sister, Stephenie. It only made sense that she wanted revenge on her sister, and that Dean would be her motivator.

Rose's father had been extremely abusive, since he felt that Rose was a burden – he knew about her mental state, as the schizophrenia had taken effect very early on in Rose's life. He was ashamed of what had happened to her, and denied it to everyone, and never allowed her to visit a doctor for fear of her condition being revealed.

Dean, however, had been much more supportive towards Rose, and she had been very happy living with him before her mother was hospitalised. Reid knew that the reason Rose was suddenly acting out was that Dean had been recently killed when his cruise-ship sank only 5 months ago.

He also knew that Rose-Alicia would not want to talk to him. She was jealous that he had been able to make a successful career, with his memory, all but avoiding schizophrenia... so far, whereas Rose had been suffering from it since the age of 12 years. Also, he could understand Rose's anger – almost every close relative she had was either dead or hospitalised, and she was, as Garcia said, only 16.

Emily came through the door suddenly, positively scaring the life out of him, "Whoa!"

"Oh... I'm sorry, Reid" Emily sounded concerned.

"Oh, it's ok..." Reid was a little shaken – his headache was taking over again, "How did it go?" He asked warily, prepared for Emily's anger.

Instead, Emily leant down and hugged him tightly.

Reid was utterly baffled, "Emily... what?"

"Reid... why didn't you tell us you knew the un-sub?"

"I...didn't think it was relevant" Reid searched frantically for a valid reason in his rather fuzzy mind. "I knew she wouldn't want to talk to me... she hates me."

"But don't you understand? You practically solved this case in the car... you would be our best chance of cracking this case! Didn't you think that was relevant?"

Reid knew she would have been angry soon, and that was now.

"Emily... I'm sorry; I just thought it would be better for us to solve this case in a fair way... you know, fresh eyes?"

"No Reid, I don't know... But it was definitely Rose-Alicia who took Sasha... because the lab found traces of Sasha's DNA on a set of hand-cuffs which had been ripped apart and left about 200 yards from the car crash, and the blood sample on the window matches Rose-Alicia's."

"Oh..." Reid sounded a little disappointed. He had been half hoping that it really wasn't Rose-Alicia, because then the case would have been less personal... "So what now?"

"Well, Morgan and Hotch have gone to talk with Heather – "

Reid cut her off, "That's completely useless... she is even worse than my mum, and there's no way they'll get anything out of her."

"Oh, well... ok. Should I call them?"

"Erm, yes, probably. It would be best for you to do it though... I'd prefer it if this stayed between you and me. Did she give any lead to where she's hiding Sasha?"

"No, I asked her if she wanted to talk to you –" Reid pulled a face – "And that was the last thing she would say. She just freaked out and then stared at the ceiling."

"Ah."

"Is that what you expected?"

"Well, yes... It's classic behaviour – say something they don't like, and *bam!* they won't say anything else."

"Oh, well... I'll call Morgan."

"Ok."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I took so long to upload... Not gonna make up excuses, I just never got round to writing it! Sorry... :') Oh and I also gave 2 methods of death for Dean... You can decide which was real; Motor-cycle or Cruise-ship...? **

**Please Reid on!**

Chapter 5

Hotch picked up his cell phone, "Hotchner. Oh hey Emily, what you got?"

"Em, quite a lot, Reid kno—" She stopped briefly mid-sentence, observing a frantic look from Reid, - "thinks that talking to Heather, Rose's mum will be pretty useless, as Rose-Alicia is clearly Schizophrenic, and so her mother most likely suffers severely, so... there wouldn't be much point in asking her to recall anything."

"Well..." Said Hotch slowly, "What do you think about a hiding place? Any leads?"

"Well, no. Not exactly."

"Oh, ok, so what next?"

Emily thought for a moment, "Any word from JJ?"

"No... not yet." Hotch wondered if they had found anything at all... "I'll call them."

"Alright." Emily closed over her cell.

She spoke directly to Reid now, "Well, no word from the hell-hole that is that crummy police station, so all we have now is... well... a missing kid and a schizophrenic girl who won't talk. Now what, Reid?"

Reid scrambled for a solution... "Well, um... I could talk to her? I mean, I know she hates me but... maybe? I don't know..."

Emily put on her stern voice, "Reid, why are you not concentrating? You can go and talk to her if you want, I'm not stopping you, but a moment ago you were absolutely certain you were not going in there..."

Reid was stuck. He couldn't think straight at all. How was he meant to think of a response to Emily's question, and more importantly, how was he going to think of questions for Rose-Alicia? "O-ok, maybe you should go back in Emily..." He tried not to meet Emily's eye, and although he hated to keep secrets from her, he thought it best not to distract everyone from the case.

"Right." Said Emily shortly. She could see Reid was distracted, and although she was annoyed he wasn't concentrating, she decided to ignore it, and headed back into the ward.

**Wee shortie compared to the last one, but I thought I had better hurry up and up-load! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Back at the police station, JJ had Garcia on speaker...

"Ok, so... can't you find _any_ of Heather Johnston's health records?" JJ was scraping around to try to find anything that might help her team to find Rose-Alicia, and so far she had come up dry.

"No, sorry my love. Zilch," was the deflated reply from Garcia. "Unless... Aha! I may have just accidentally stumbled across some very, very classified information, Commander JJ. It will, however, require some long-length hacking - Oh! Did I say that? Haha back in a jiffy!"

JJ smiled in response to their bubbly tech's enthusiasm.

"Although," Rossi piped up from the mountain of papers he was looking through, "do you really think that health records will help us find Sasha?"

"Well, I'm sort of hoping that it will help us understand Rose-Alicia – if we want to get her talking properly, we need to know what she or her mother have been through..."

Rossi shrugged, "Ok... I think I've found something about Rose's father, he has been arrested several times... for, petty theft and attempted murder of...Oh! A man named Dean Rivers, hey, Garcia? I've found you a sir-name for Dean; can you find anything on Rivers?"

Garcia transferred from bubbly-mode into business woman-mode, and began to type furiously, "Ok, your so-called Dean was the magical man who had the heart to marry poor old Heather Johnston after she was hospitalised, but Heather insisted that her two children Rose-Alicia and Stephenie – who is the young girl who had appendicitis by the way – lived with their biological father instead of Sir-Knight Rivers, who quite frankly has no criminal record." She took a deep breath after her ramble.

"Ok, so Reid was right – If Rose-Alicia was looking to get revenge on her sister because of her lack of abuse from her father, then Rivers would be the one helping her."

Garcia spoke again, "Oh, and the one you call Rivers was the one who filed for Heather's hospitalization, and those are the _only _medical records in the whole of the computer-hacking realm. Oh, hang on! Oh no... Dean was killed only 5 months ago..." Garcia sounded sad, and a little deflated.

"That must have been the trigger for Rose to start acting out..." JJ mused more to herself than anyone else.

"So let me get this straight – Heather is schizophrenic, her husband divorces her, supposedly, and Dean comes along, and hospitalizes Heather. Heather wants her children living with their real father, but Rose is schizophrenic as well, but her father is ashamed of her state, and expunges all of their medical records, aside from the ones that Dean has protected. Rose's father abuses her, but not her sister because of her mental state, and know Dean is dead, she wants to know why her sister – who is also dead – was never abused. So she goes after girls similar to her sister, with a phantom Dean as her motivator." Rossi looked at JJ, and she laughed a little.

"Yep, you got it Rossi."

"I, however, goddess of all things technical, am not so good at following family stories, unless they are laid out in technical form, not Rossi-Rambling form...!"

JJ laughed again, "So now we understand Rose, how the hell do we get her to talk?"

Rossi gave her a slightly blank look, then said simply, "I'll call Reid."

Reid jumped when his phone rang, he had been quite happy just sitting still with his eyes shut.

He reached into his back pocket and said quickly, "Hello?"

"Reid this is Rossi, we've found some information on Rose-Alicia's background." Reid sighed inwardly – he felt guilty for not telling anyone but Emily what he knew, but he didn't want the team to have a clouded look at the case – his never-failing memory was, for some reason, being a bit foggy on that particular part of his family history.

"Ok, what've you got?" He asked slowly, hoping his voice did not fail him, "And how has it helped?"

"Well, we understand Rose enough to use the information to help her talk – where is Emily?"

"She's in the ward with Rose now, should I get her? She's... she's finding it... a lot easier to get through to her than I am..." Reid told Rossi the very least he could about why Emily was doing the talking, not him.

"Ok, tell her to come on out and I'll tell her things that could help."

Reid braced himself to go into the ward, but just as he put his hand on the door-handle, he heard a terrible scream from inside the ward.

**I hope that chapter was better, I know the last one was rubbish, sorry about that! Please review! :D**


End file.
